


Hooking Up

by Bridget Gregory (Sushi)



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushi/pseuds/Bridget%20Gregory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaden's got the hot's for Thom and acts on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooking Up

"Look Jaden, you really shouldn't be here." Thom scrambled off of his bed and stood next to it, looking at her awkwardly. His light brown hair was tousled and his cheeks turned pink when he saw the look on her face. His sweat pants hung low on his hips, his chest and feet were bare.

"Why so uptight? I'm not gonna hurt you. Unless you like that kind of thing…" She purred. She had entered his room without knocking and shut the door behind her. There was no mistaking the look in her eye. She was after one thing, or maybe two, but probably three. Attention, sex and power.

Jaden's ebony skin was smooth and inviting and the spark in her light brown eyes drew Thom in. She was such a contrast to the past women in his life, none of whom had been this sexually provocative. He wasn't innocent or inexperienced when it came to girls, but within the confines of Division, and faced with Jaden, who looked like she wanted to eat him alive, he felt like a schoolboy. No one had ever been this determined to fuck him.

Her hips swayed as she walked toward him and she slowly unzipped her hooded sweatshirt, letting it peel apart, revealing her black sports bra and an ample amount of cleavage. She shrugged out of the garment and let it drop to the floor. Her eyes flashed at him dangerously.

The sight, of her coming toward him, mesmerized him and he felt himself get hard as she raked her eyes up and down his body. When she was within an inch of him, she reached out and placed the palm of her hands on his chest and she worked her fingers down to his nipples, pinching and playing with them. She leaned into him and turned her head slightly, her lips brushed against his and her tongue poked at his mouth seductively.

Any thought of running her out of his room was kicked into the small confines of his rational mind and the lid slammed shut with finality. He knew the risks, but it had been a long time since he'd had a sexual liaison with a woman and he let that thought take over.

Jaden's lips parted and she aggressively probed his mouth with her tongue and she felt him melt into the kiss. She felt a rush of passion course through her body, feeling his hard length against her pelvis, and her arms wound around him to keep him from escaping.

It was obvious he had surrendered to her attack and he returned her embrace, his hands roamed over her back and he pulled her closer, as they devoured each other, with kiss after kiss.

She broke away so they could breathe, and nuzzled his neck, crawling up towards his ear with her tongue and lips. "Thom, baby…" Jaden's voice was breathy and moist. "I know we can make each other feel really good." Her hand slid down between their bodies and wrapped her hand around him through his pants.

Thom gasped and she felt his cock twitch with excitement. He pulled her bra up and over her head, her breasts hung like huge teardrops, her areolas were a shade darker than her skin and the size of quarters, and her nipples popped out as they grew stiff. She rubbed herself against his bare chest and the contact sent shivers down her spine.

Jaden took a deep breath and pushed Thom back until he sat on the edge of his recruit bed. She cupped her breasts with her hands and pulled on her nipples making sure his eyes popped, before hooking her thumbs on the waistband of her leggings and pushing them down around her ankles. She toed off her sneakers and her pants at the same time. She stood naked in front of him eye level with her pubic area, which was shaved clean. She took a step aside, spreading her legs and thrust her hips toward his face and he reached around and took her round ass in his hands and brought his mouth down on the cleft between her legs and sucked her into his mouth.

Jaden groaned with pleasure as he explored her with his tongue and lips. It had been a very long time since Thom had opportunity to pleasure a woman with his mouth and he couldn't get enough of it. He was relentless, licking with a wide flat tongue, nipping with his teeth and twirling his tongue around and over her.

She grabbed fistfuls of his hair and ground herself into his mouth and could feel her orgasm taking control of her. When he took to fingers and thrust them into her hot wet center, she couldn't hold back. She was dripping from excitement and as he fondled her, with his tongue and fingers, she threw her head back and shuddered over and over again, moaning and bucking her hips against his tongue and fingers. Thom anchored her to his open mouth and held on.

When her orgasm started to subside, he released her, and she huffed as her head hung down and she gripped his shoulders with her hands. Thom was excited beyond words, the power he felt over her was intoxicating and had released a dose of adrenalin into his system.

"Damn, boy, you sure know what you're doing." She muttered. "Feel how wet I am? You did that to me." She drawled.

He watched her slide her naked body down, forcing her way between his legs. "Take these damn things off, now!" She said in a bossy tone. She helped him pull his sweats off and her eyes grew wide. "You would have thought a white boy like you..." But she didn't finish the sentence because she wrapped her fingers around him and dipped her head down, licking around and then up and down his length.

Thom moaned and panted. "Jaden, I don't think I can..." But this time he couldn't finished because she took him into her mouth and practically swallowed him. She sucked, while he thrust and he felt himself climbing toward his own completion.

He pushed her away and she looked at him with a smug expression. Her lips were swollen and her eyes filled with lust.

"Come on." He ordered, laying back on his bed, and pulling her on top of him. She straddled his hips while on her knees and he held onto her waist and rubbed herself on him, back and forth, until he slid into her.

Thom felt his face grow hot and his breath came in short gasps as he held her waist and she bounced up and down on him. She used her fingers to find that spot on herself that triggered so much pleasure and fingered it furiously. The sound of his body slapping against hers filled the room. Suddenly, his movement became more frantic and his panting turned to cries of pleasure.

Jaden leaned forward on top of him and moaned into his neck as she climaxed again, she grew rigid as the waves of sensation lapped over her and she collapsed on top of him.

* * *

Jaden snuggled next to Thom, marveling at how his pale skin looked against her own coffee colored skin. He held her close, there was no doubt how much he had enjoyed the sex, but he wasn't in love with her and hoped this wasn't going to be an issue.

"Baby?" She cooed at him affectionately. "Watcha thinkin' about?"

Thom shifted his weight uncomfortably, jostling Jaden out of her bliss. "I heard there's a new recruit coming in, her name is Alex."

**Author's Note:**

> I was really sad when they killed Thom off. So I wanted him to have a good sex life while he was still alive!


End file.
